


Take Me Home

by ShipsInTheKnight



Series: Swan Queen Week (Summer 2016) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/F, Love Confessions, Sexual Tension, Swan Queen Week, drunk regina, drunk!Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is called to drive the overly drunk mayor home from a bar. What she didn't expect was how sexual the usually controlled woman was under the influence.</p><p>Swan Queen Week (Summer 2016): Day One - Confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

“How long has she been like this?” Emma asked the bartender, her eyes trained on the brunette swaying offbeat on the dance floor.

“About an hour?” the man responded, finishing up a few last-minute chores before being able to lock up for the night.

The blonde flashed him an incredulous look. “And you waited ‘til now to call me?” She scoffed at the man’s noncommittal shrug.

Shaking her head, Emma made her way toward the inebriated mayor and wrapped a steady arm around the woman’s waist. “Come on, your highness. You’re coming with me.”

Having been too drunk to notice the blonde’s presence, Regina jumped at the sudden contact. When her eyes landed on Emma, her expression softened. “Oh no, it’s the _*hick*_ sheriff. Am I arrested?” she teased, bobbing on her feet.

Emma rolled her eyes at the woman and then tugged at her arm to follow her toward the door. The mayor retaliated by yanking the limb back, causing the blonde’s body slam against her own, sending her stumbling backwards until the woman had her pinned against a wooden column.

Emma felt her heart thudding rapidly in her chest from the mayor’s close proximity as a single bead of sweat trailed down her forehead. Leaning forward, Regina husked in the woman’s ear, “Tell me, savior. Was I _*hick*_ bad?”

Emma willed herself to ignore the throbbing sensation in her lower abdomen. Swallowing thickly, she replied, “Let’s get you home.”

The two managed to stumble out of the grungy establishment without any more delays. But, when they had reached the savior’s car, Regina let out a small noise of protest. “I am not riding in that _*hick*_ deathtrap.”

“Come on, Regina,” Emma whined, her lack of sleep beginning to sting her eyes. The brunette let out a loud huff before allowing the sheriff to guide her into the passenger seat.

The ride to the woman’s mansion tested the blonde’s patience, Regina having taken control of the car’s radio. It wasn’t long before Journey’s ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ began blaring through the speakers, the music only being overpowered by the brunette’s obnoxiously loud, off-key singing.

“Okay, we’re here!” Emma slammed on the break, having reached the front of the woman’s house. Her hand smashed onto the radio’s power button, shutting it off. The action earned her a narrow-eyed glare from the mayor.

“Walk me to the door?” Regina suggested. The sheriff sighed to herself before unbuckling her seatbelt.

She trudged up the walkway behind the brunette, who had sobered up enough from the car ride to walk by herself. When they had made it to the doorstep, Regina reached into her purse and retrieved her keys.

“Allow me.” Emma’s warm hand covered the brunette’s own. When Regina released the keys from her grasp, Emma made quick work of unlocking the door. She followed Regina into the house before turning to her left, flipping the light switch on.

“Guess I should be going now,” Emma shifted awkwardly on her feet, watching as the brunette placed her purse and jacket on the nearby console table.

Brown eyes connected with green as the woman moved to close the door. Emma furrowed her brows. “Regina, I–” A silencing finger covered the blonde’s lips, causing her to go cross-eyed.

“Stay.” Emma felt the temperature in the room rise a couple degrees. The brunette took her by the hand, lacing their fingers together as she led them into her home office. Once they were both inside, Regina shut the door.

The blonde’s eyes widened when she heard the deadbolt lock. “You’re scaring me now.” Emma let out a nervous laugh.

The brunette turned with a smirk. “Good.” She advanced toward Emma, who retreated backwards, matching her steps, until her backside connected with the woman’s desk. The jolt caused a couple of books to crash to the ground.

Emma turned her head toward the fallen objects. “Sorry about that.” When her gaze shifted forward again, Regina’s face was a mere two inches from her own. Emma’s eyes widened as she leaned back on her arms in response, causing the other woman to let out a deep chuckle.

“Tell me, Em _ma,”_ Regina husked out. “What do you think of me?” She twirled a blonde curl around her finger before tugging it closer to her, bringing the savior’s face along with it.

Staring down at crimson-painted lips, Emma let out a jumble of incoherent sounds. “I–uh…I…” A wet tongue appeared, tracing the outline of the mayor’s mouth. “I…”

“What do _you_ want, savior?” Emma’s gaze lifted to see lust-filled eyes. The blonde found herself unable to contain her moan at the sight. What if she only kissed her _once?_ She might never get the opportunity again.

‘No!’ Emma interrupted herself. She knew Regina wasn’t in her right might and cared for her too much to take advantage.

Emma lightly pushed the woman away by her shoulders. “Regina, I can’t.” The mayor frowned.

“Why the _Hell_ not?” she demanded, pouting. Emma fought the urge to smirk at the other woman’s adorableness.

“Because you’re drunk and I don’t want to take advantage.”

Regina quirked a brow at the response and towered over the blonde, once again. “So, if I were sober you would take advantage?” Emma felt her cheeks heat up at the comment.

“I…maybe,” she confessed. The blonde found herself unable to meet the other woman’s eyes.

Bringing a finger to the savior’s chin, Regina joined their gazes. “Me too,” she smiled.

After an extended pause, Emma announced, “I should go.” The brunette allowed her to rise to a standing position.

Emma took a step toward the door only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist.

“Wait,” Regina whispered. “Will you still feel this way in the morning?”

Meeting the brunette’s desperate gaze, Emma nodded. “Regina, I will always love you.”

The mayor watched with blurred vision as a wave of blonde curls exited the room.


End file.
